


Aleran mating rituals.

by LukeNygma



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild S&M, Nipple Play, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeNygma/pseuds/LukeNygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitai has grown tired in the bedroom, and asks Max for some new things to try with Tavi.<br/>Contains Sub Tavi, and shameless, explicit smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aleran mating rituals.

Antillar Maximus didn’t really spend much time with Kitai. Of course, he had fought beside her in the siege of the Elinarch, and in the resulting battles with the weakened Canim, she had shown herself to be a very capable warrior. Not only that, but on the long tours and ‘lonely nights’ Tavi had spent in the camp before he had learned of her presence, Max had listened, as any good friend would, to Tavi’s stories about her. So in a way, Max did know Kitai and he did care for her, Tavi loved her, he was completely devoted to her, and as far as Max could tell, she felt the same for him, that alone was reason enough for Max to care for her wellbeing. So Max knew a lot about, and cared for Kitai, and yet she rarely spent any time with him. He understood why of course, there were a very select few Alerans she could tolerate for extended periods of time, and Tavi topped the list. So with all of that considered, it was very odd to the see the Marat woman, walking around his humble tent, waiting for him to speak.

Max cleared his throat, shifting his weight on his cot. ‘Kitai, why are you here?’ he asked, her eyes turned to him and she raised a pale, questioning eyebrow, ‘Does it offend you?’. Max shook his head, rolling up the sleeves of his tunic, ‘Of course not, it’s just unexpected.’, Kitai nodded and sat down on the floor across from his cot, legs crossed under her, ‘I have questions for you, regarding Tavi.’. Max chewed the inside of his cheek, what on earth could he know that Kitai did not? ‘Alright, what do you want to ask?’ Kitai paused, letting the words run over in her head before she spoke, ‘as you know, me and Tavi have been mating.’ She said with token bluntness, as if she was commenting on how humid it was outside. Max was hardly phased, on the few nights when Tavi did relax and let himself have some wine, he had let some of his experiences slip, and more often than not, he had heard them on quiet nights locked in the ‘throes of passion’ as Tavi would call it. 

Kitai continued, her muscles visibly relaxing as she spoke, free of the worry that Max would start blushing. ‘I do enjoy it, and so does he. He has been improving greatly, his new found strength has opened new possibilities, and your legion training does wonders for his stamina.’ She smiled to herself, a smile that promised bruises in the morning. As she spoke,Max’s eyes drifted over her. She was undoubtedly beautiful, not in the traditional sense, but beautiful nonetheless. Max preferred women with a bit more curve to them, working in the Legion made you sick of muscle, so he had always favoured softer women. Kitai was quite the opposite, she was tall, standing at Max’s eye height, making it very difficult for younger recruits to try and intimidate her. Her body was slender, but not in a weak, submissive way, but slender like a whip is slender. Her muscles were not pronounced, but they were as if carved from marble, pale, hard and elegant. Her back was chiseled and her abdominal muscles could put some of his soldiers to shame. Finally, her shaved hair, ending it a long, white mane on the top of her head, piercing green eyes that looked as if they could bore through armour, she inspired images of a crafted sword, beautiful, alluring and dangerous. 

‘I don’t think you came here to boast..’ Max said slowly after she had finished. Kitai nodded, ‘while I do love being with him, I grow… Tired.’ She rubbed her thighs with her hands, an uncharacteristically nervous gesture, ‘Recently our nights have been, boring, unsharp.’ ‘Do you mean dull?’ Max asked. Kitai nodded, ‘Dull, yes. I have spoken to him about it but the fool cannot think of any solution that doesn’t involve me wrapping my legs around his head. Not that I would mind that usually, it just won’t help now.’

Max tapped his teeth with his index finger, ‘I’m surprised you didn’t go to the Mistress Cymnea at the Pavillion, haven’t you been talking to her about Aleran customs recently?’ Kitai shook her head, brushing a strand of snowy hair back into place, ‘She has been very busy recently and has no time for my questions.’ Max nodded, scratching the back of his head, ‘alright, is that everything?’ Kitai nodded. ‘So’ Max started, clearing his throat, ‘is Tavi having a hard time, performing?’ Kitai was silent, her eyes unblinking. ‘Is he not delivering? Standing to attention?’ Max pressed on. Kitai’s green eyes watched him, her pale lips pursed in silent frustration. Max stifled a laugh, ‘is Tavi’s cock still getting hard Kitai?’ She gave a curt nod, ‘Yes, as much as normal. I don’t see why you didn’t just say that.’ Max shrugged, ‘I’m not usually this blunt with people.’ Kitai rolled her eyes and Max could almost hear the word ‘Alerans...’ whispered in an irritated tone.

Max ran his hand through his hair, ‘it seems to me that you just need some variety, something new.’ Kitai nodded, ‘agreed, and that is why I am here, what would you recommend?’ Max furrowed his eyebrows, ‘you want my recommendation?’  
‘That is what I asked isn’t it? And it isn’t like you’ve never mated with a woman.’  
Max chewed the inside of his cheek, ‘Well yeah, but..’  
‘But what? Are you shy?’ Kitai interrupted.  
‘But I can’t be sure what you’ll enjoy. I mean, Tavi is my best friend and my Captain, and you’re my friend too Kitai, but we don’t speak about what makes us want to mate.’  
Max saw Kitai relax a bit more, ‘Very well. Consider this, give us some rituals to try, explain them to me. We will try them, and see if they are agreeable.’  
Max smiled his trademark boyish grin, ‘Sounds good.’ Kitai nodded, shifting in place and bringing her knees against her chest.

Max glanced around the tent, where on earth should he start? He had experience, he had tried a lot in his time in this world. His eyes took in his surroundings, the rough cloth of his cot, the cold steel of his armour in the corner and he nodded to himself. ‘Alright Kitai, I’m going to run over a few different things you can try, but you need to run them over with Tavi first, you can’t just grab him from behind and throw him down with this stuff, alright?’ Kitai said nothing. Max reached under his cot, pulling out a rolled up length of rope, running the rough material through his palms, ‘Right. First things first, you need a safety word.’

Night had fallen on the camp by the Elinarch. Shifts changed, men went to collect rations or to be pampered at Mistress Cymnea’s house of ill repute. Laughter and talk drifted across the quiet night, as Legionnaires stifled yawns as they took up their posts.The night was cold and Tavi pulled his cloak tighter around his torso. He listened, senses peaked as the light dimmed, hearing the slosh of water in the Elinarch and voices rising in volume as he walked through the tents. Kitai’s letter, penned by a young male judging by the hand writing, probably Max, had been slipped into a stack of papers delivered to his makeshift office. It had outlined, in a bizarre level of formality, Kitai’s plans for tonight. The thought that Max had heard and scribed it all made him worry about when he would next see his friend. Some of the things on Kitai’s list had made Tavi wince as he read, and he had needed every ounce of self-control to keep a neutral, unphased expression, trying to stop the blood flowing rapidly to his cheeks. But, despite the cold night and the strange nature of the things on her letter, he found his steps quickening back to his own tent and his ears warming. 

The first thing Tavi noticed as he entered was the light. The inside of his tent was glowing faintly with a warm, bronze shine, lit with rows of softly burning fury lamps on the ground. Tavi breathed in deeply, and the scent of warm spice made him smile. He unlatched his cloak, acting as normal, even though Kitai’s presence pressed against his senses. He stored away his cloak and armour with deliberate slowness, sighing as the familiar weight of his gladius was taken from his hip. 

A small smile played on Tavi’s lips as Kitai’s slender arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tight, and he felt her head rest in between his shoulder blades. ‘I missed you Chala.’ she whispered, rubbing her cheek against his back. Tavi nodded, reaching up and resting his hand on hers, brushing his thumb across the front, ‘I missed you too Chala. I received your letter.’ Kitai moved her head up, perching her chin on Tavi’s shoulder, speaking into his ear in a way that made him shiver, ‘And?’ she purred, ‘and I’m willing to try it all, it sounded very interesting.’ Tavi replied, keeping his voice calm and businesslike. 

Kitai nodded, tracing Tavi’s firm jaw with her fingers. He turned around slowly, their eyes meeting. They paused for a moment, smiling like two drunken fools before Kitai jumped into Tavi’s arms, her little fangs nipping at his lips before they softened into a long, slow kiss. Tavi pulled Kitai tight against him, running his hand through that wild, thick hair, he wanted to grab a fist full of it and just-He stopped his thoughts running, they had all night, no need to rush.

Kitai’s hands, fever hot and tipped with sharp nails glided underneath Tavi’s tunic, an appreciative moan emanating from her mouth as she traced the fine lines of her Chala’s torso. If Kitai’s muscles were carved from marble, then Tavi’s were forged in fire. Hardened through training, the heat of battle, ready to kill. They made her very happy. 

Tavi pressed his body harder against hers, discarding the thin fabric of his tunic before pulling Kitai into a tight embrace. Kisses became deeper as their mouths opened and Tavi nearly winced as Kitai’s hot tongue pressed down on his own, the inside of her mouth felt like a hot bath and he gripped the sides of her head as she slowly slid her bare thigh up his leg. ‘Aleran...’ Kitai whispered between kisses, ‘This is not what we had planned.’ Tavi nodded, burying himself in the crook of Kitai’s pale neck, ‘I’m all yours then.’ He said softly, savouring the smooth feel of her skin. Kitai smiled as his rough stubble scratched against her, running her hand slowly through her lover’s short cropped hair, before grabbing a fist full of it and yanking it back. Good boy.’ She whispered, ‘The safe word is Gladius.’

Tavi was tied down by his wrists and ankles, and over his eyes there was a blindfold made of a soft, smooth material. That much he could tell by touch alone. The binds around his joints had been tightened to the point where it was uncomfortable to struggle, encouraging him to lie perfectly still during the experience. The blindfold had shrouded his eyes in darkness, and in doing so, his other senses heightened. He could feel the rough material of his cot against his bare back, ass and thighs, he could smell the soft spice of incense, it was subtle, but very noticeable, and it toyed with his nostrils as he took deep breaths. He could hear Kitai moving around, no doubt making final arrangements. But most of all, he could feel the blood starting to rush to his cheeks and cock, he forced himself not to squirm, as every nerve in his body teetered on the edge between nervousness and ecstatic excitement.

‘Comfortable?’ Kitai purred, a single nail dragging itself down between Tavi’s pectoral muscle, the sensation heightened by the darkness. Tavi swallowed, his mouth dry, and nodded. ‘We’ll start with something simple.’ There was a moment of agonizing silence, and Tavi heard a gentle scraping somewhere near his left ear, he was about to ask what it was, when he gasped and jerked in shock. Ice was pressed against his chest, the corner of an ice cube probably, and it circled slowly around his nipple, he felt it stiffen and he blushed, embarrassed. Kitai laughed at his reaction, and slid the cube across his chest, circling the other nipple as her fingers brushed lightly against the first one. ‘Something new hm? Maximus said he found a love of temperature changes up near the ice wall.’ She gave his nipple a quick pinch, slipping what remained of the cube into her mouth. ‘Please don’t mention Max-’ Tavi began, feeling the ice water slide down his chest, but he was cut off and Kitai’s searingly hot lips pressed against his. Tavi’s words dissolved against her mouth as her tongue stroked his lips, parting them, his mouth hanging open further than was dignified. Kitai smiled, holding Tavi’s jaw, ‘You look like you’re begging.’ She said softly, pulling out a fresh chunk of ice from the box next to the bed (Kindly frozen and broken up by Maximus, all too happy to help.) ‘I want to hear you beg Aleran.’ Tavi swallowed, his mouth dry, lips tingling, craving Kitai’s mouth against his, ‘Please.’ He said quietly, his biceps flexing as he said it, cheeks turning a brighter shade of red, ‘Please kiss me Kitai.’

Kitai smiled to herself, feeling the heat rising from between her legs as she saw her strong, powerful Aleran so helpless, so needy. She shivered, slipping the ice between her lips and pressing her mouth hard against Tavi’s, just as he was about to ask again. The ice put up little resistance against her body heat, and Tavi’s mouth was assaulted with a searing heat and cold, soothing water as Kitai’s tongue dominated his own. His mind swam, he couldn’t think, every nerve twitched with stimulus, it was incredible, and it took all his will to stop jaw drooping like a thirsty dog, and keep his mouth against Kitai’s, kissing furiously, as her strong legs tightened around his waist.

Kitai was having fun. More So than usual. Seeing her Aleran weakened and willing, and being able to express the violent and possessive side of her nature in a controlled, and pleasurable way, was beginning to feel like the perfect release. But it wasn’t enough, not yet. She growled and yanked back hard on Tavi’s head and she raised herself back up, feeling his stiff cock rub against the thin fabric, separating her flesh from his. She ran her hands through her mane, as Tavi panted underneath her, his chin wet with saliva. 

‘That’s enough of your reward.’ She said softly, leaning back, teasing his cock with her body weight, ‘I think it’s back to work for you now.’ Tavi nodded, and shifted slightly against his bonds, which scratched at his skin whenever he moved, a reminder of his helplessness. He was trying not to think about how much he enjoyed it. He craved Kitai’s warm insides, he wanted her to ride him until he was quivering mess. But he had to resist, had to obey her. ‘Anything you want… Mistress.’ He said, and Kitai felt herself grow hot as he did.

For Tavi, the seconds seem to drag on, and on, as Kitai mulled her options. She drew her fingers down his chest, across the defined muscles of his arm, and along his cheekbones, and finally, across his jawline. It was agony, he was so close to the edge, it was embarrassing really. Eventually her hands stopped, he felt a laugh rumble through her body, and his heart quickened as he anticipated what was to come. ‘Hold that mouth still Aleran.’ She ordered. Tavi nodded, keeping his jaw open slightly, beads of sweat rolling down into the blindfold, stinging his eyes.

He felt the heat, radiating from her skin next to his cheeks, ‘Look up.’ She commanded from somewhere above him. He obeyed. He felt Kitai’s toned ass cheeks press against his forehead, and her wet pussy pressed itself against his open mouth, ‘Get to work.’ She barked, as she leaned forward, pressing her cunt harder onto his open mouth. To Tavi, this was what he had been waiting for, his mind reeled at the flow of sensation, the bittersweet taste, the smell, the familiar weight of her body. He extended his tongue as Kitai began to rock. 

Kitai bit down on her tongue as waves of pleasure rocked and crashed through her body, ‘Crows.’ She said, mimicking the Aleran curse, ‘bloody, roaring crows.’ Tavi didn’t want to comment, he wanted to savour her taste. He licked and kissed and sucked madly, Kitai’s nails scratching at his thighs, her hot breath on his balls and she buried her face into the bed. Her thighs gripped Tavi’s head like a vice, holding him still in his servitude, his mouth found Kitai’s clit, and he wrapped his lips round the sensitive bud, letting her drive it harder against his eager tongue as she continued to praise his work. 

Kitai bucked and moaned and drove her mound hard against her Aleran’s mouth, she bit does hard on her lip, tasting blood where her fang had pierced the skin as she felt her orgasm building, like a wave growing and rising, coming ever closer to an overwhelming crash. She gripped Tavi’s hair tight, clenching her teeth together as her climax ripped through her, a long, extended groan droned out of her as the waves washed over, which Tavi, between her clenched thighs, could hear along with his own pounding heart. His jaw was sore, his chin was soaked, and his entire body could have been on fire for all he could tell. But he didn’t dare speak, didn’t dare protest, he wanted to please her more.

Kitai rolled off Tavi’s mouth, curling up next to him on what little space she had, grinding her petite bust against his chest, half her body draped over him. She sighed contently, kissing absentmindedly at his neck and chest, ‘Very well done Aleran.’ She purred, her hands trailing up his sides. Her approval sent a shock up Tavi’s spine, he shivered, hoping that wouldn’t permanent, could make sparring difficult. His cock was painfully hard, straining, he could feel the heat off Kitai’s thigh against it. ‘Fuck me.’ He whispered. Kitai looked up, ‘What did you say?’ ‘Fuck me.’ He repeated, ‘Please Kitai, fuck me, make me your toy. Please.’ no point playing stoic now.

The weight of the words struck Kitai, to hear her Alera, begging, desperate and craving. It was nearly too much. She wanted to leap onto him, claim his cock, his body as her own, ride him until he shot his seed deep into her. Shivers ripped through her as she forced herself to calm down, build up to it, she thought, it will make it so much sweeter. She said nothing, watching his cock twitch, precum making the head glisten in the gentle light. She licked her lips, running a nail across Tavi’s jaw, bringing up to her mouth, and sucked on it. She moaned as she tasted herself, and felt Tavi’s muscles tense underneath her body. ‘No wonder you were so eager Aleran.’ she whispered into his ear.

Slowly, painfully slowly, she led her hand down, across his hard pecs, the taut muscles of his abs, down towards the groin. Tracing lines across his pelvic bone, stroking his inner thighs and feeling them twitch and tense at her touch. She kissed his chest and neck, light pecks, biting and sucking at random intervals as her hands cupped his balls, large and firm. She stroked, squeezing them gently, as she heard his heart race. The beat echoing in her ear dreams like a war cry. ‘Does that feel good?’ She asked, breathing into his ear, ‘Do you want more?’. Tavi nodded breathlessly, straining against the ropes, ‘Yes.’ Kitai gave his balls a harder squeeze, making him wince, ‘Yes what?’. Tavi swallowed, ‘Yes, I want you to touch me more, please mistress.’

Kitai, reached down, stroking the sensitive line of skin between the head of his cock and the shaft, quick, soft circles and she felt the whole thing pulse beneath her. ‘Do you want me to ride you?’ Tavi groaned exasperatedly, ‘Yes, yes, yes Kitai! Please, give me release!’ he groaned. Kitai smiled, okay, he had begged enough. He had earned this. Kitai drew herself up, Tavi felt the heat shift away and winced in anticipation, feeling Kitai’s thighs warm his own as she perched over his neglected cock. Kitai swallowed, her throat dry with excitement, she pressed the bulbous head against her opening and shivered.

‘Ready?’ She asked. Genuine concern in her voice. Gone, for the moment, was the desire filled goddess, and though her body ached to be filled by him, she had been harsh to him, and wanted to be sure. Tavi nodded, his mouth too dry to speak. Kitai nodded back, then felt silly because Tavi was blindfolded. She lowered herself onto his engorged cock slowly, letting it slip inside her, feeling it press against her walls and gently force her open. She bit down hard on her lip as she lowered. Tavi held himself still, not daring to thrust himself inside her, as he was slowly engulfed. Eventually, Kitai was still, she sat on Tavi’s thighs, his cock fully inside her. She gave a dopey smile, thankful Tavi couldn’t see it, enjoying the feeling of fullness. ‘This has always been my favourite part.’ She purred, ‘It’s so thick, and long’ she moaned, her nails dancing across Tavi’s chest, flicking at his skin. Tavi could feel her tightening against him, ‘And I want to feel it fill me again Aleran.’ She cood. She spread herself across Tavi’s chest, kissing his pectorals, flicking her tongue across his nipple, as she raised her hips again. Tavi whimpered, feeling his cock being drawn back out, the sensation heightened. 

But he wasn’t to suffer long. Kitai brought her hips down again, hard, this time with a viscous moan, ‘YES.’ she yelled, ‘Oh good boy Aleran. I’m going to use you until I cum again, is that what you want?’ She whispered, as she bounced her hips, slamming his cock hard into her. Tavi could hardly take it, ‘Yes.’ He moaned, ‘Yes. Use me Kitai. Please.’ He begged, clenching his fists, toes curling as he felt Kitai’s honey spilling out over his cock, dripping down his balls as she rode him. Kitai’s clenched her teeth, the sheer ecstasy coursing through her. All the build up, all the waiting for this, claiming him as her own. Her one love’s cock slamming deep inside her with each movement, filling every inch of her. It was perfect. He was perfect.

Kitai pulled Tavi’s blindfold off, and Tavi’s eyes were assaulted by the dim light. Above him he saw Kitai, sweat pouring down her face, her lips raw from biting, her pearlescent skin blushed red. Kitai could see it in his eyes, feel it in his rising chest, the nails digging into her wrist and the ragged breathing. She could see, feel, his climax building and her mind fogged. Kitai kissed him again, as he came. She could feel him pouring into her, hot cum deep inside her, her body rocked and thrust against him, desperate for the feeling to continue. Tavi saw stars, and a long, drawn out moan was stifled against Kitai’s mouth. He felt her fang cut his lip as the climax slowed.

What followed was a bit of a blur. Tavi recalled his hands and feet finally being cut loose, and Kitai pulling his free hands to her face, where she buried herself into them. His eyes were heavy, and as he lay back, with the dark waters of sleep bubbling around him, he could feel Kitai’s soft kisses, whispers of praise into his ear. Her head resting on his chest, her hand stroking his stomach. Tavi quickly fell asleep.

‘Bloody crows.’ Tavi cursed under his breath as he shrugged on his armour, Kitai watched from the bed, admiring her handy work. ‘Sore?’ she purred, ‘Very.’ Tavi muttered. The day was just dawning, and Tavi was due to meet Max. The cold wind bit at his cheeks, and as usual, Kitai seemed unaffected. ‘Hmmm. Well make sure to give Max my thanks.’ She said, wrapping her arms around Tavi’s neck, ‘Not likely. He was doing a soldier’s duty of aiding his Captain.’ He smiled. Kitai frowned, ‘But what will we do tonight?’ Tavi picked up the blindfold from the ground, ‘Well chala we’ll be seeing how well this fits you.’


End file.
